


The Dark Alpha

by Shinigami24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Crow: Salvation
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha pack are the good guys, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Background Kali/Ennis, Blood, Dark, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Grief/Mourning, Julia Baccari exists, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Resurrection, Revenge, Rogue Hunters, Surprise Pairing, minor Aiden/Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the Alpha couple, the pack must come to terms with finding those responsible and losing someone dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the TW/Crow fusion fic I promised. The idea came from watching 'The Crow: Salvation', and the fact that Scott's plan had the potential to go FUBAR. What if it did? Therefore The Dark Alpha was born.  
> One last thing; Jackson, Allison, and Scott fans-stay far away because those three won't be portrayed in the best light here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack faces loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out ch 2 should be posted tmw.

_Beacon Hills; 2014,_

Heather left the Hale house. Stepping into the woods, she spoke words that no one hears.

"My best friend, Stiles was murdered. His killer got away, disappearing as he never existed." the blond teenage girl began.

"He'd found him, lying in his own blood. There was no chance to save him." she continued. Memories flooded her mind as she found herself lost in the past...

_Beacon Hills; 2012,_

Chris had been worried. His instincts were on fire and he needed to be sure that they didn't mean anything. So he went to check the basement. When he stepped off the last step, he found Erica and Boyd. The blond sobbed as Boyd struggled. The confused Chris looked around and his blood went cold at the sight. A limp form laid motionless nearby. He or she had been a victim of a severe beating. The bruises and the pool of blood were more than enough proof.

"It's Stiles, Chris," Erica whimpered.

* * *

Derek and Peter met with Isaac and Scott. Derek was half-conscious. He was feeling pain and grief. Peter was confused. Why had his nephew all of sudden start screaming about Stiles? What did the sheriff's son have to do with his nephew's current condition? He knew that the boy was bright and had potential. That was some of the reasons why he had offered the boy the bite. Still, what had happened to Stiles? Unlike his foolish beta, the sheriff's son actually listened to his instincts and didn't trust the Argents _at all._ So there were no chance he would miss this take-down for anything.

"Peter, why are you here?" Scott demanded.

"Because of Derek. Something has happened to Stiles." Peter announced.

"What? Do you know where he is?" Isaac wanted to know.

"You traitor! You know where he is!" Derek growled at Scott. Peter and Isaac blinked into confusion.

"Derek, what are you saying?" Isaac finally asked.

"I heard Scott talking with Gerard. Stiles heard you too so you cannot even begin to deny it!" Derek snarled at the traitor.

"What?!" Isaac cried out. Peter went still before he exploded with fury.

"You betrayed us?!" Peter shouted. Scott gulped. He didn't know that Stiles knew. He was horrified by the idea of facing Stiles' fury. Especially since he knew that Stiles despised the Argents. While he was willing to tolerate Chris and maybe Allison. He flat out refused to go near the Argents after they'd found out what Kate had done. All of sudden, a shotgun clicked. They turned to see Gerard, Allison, and his men.

* * *

 Chris arrived at the Stilinski household. Erica and Boyd were with him. As Chris got out of his car he saw two teenage girls already out front.

"Danielle, do you know why Stiles called us over?" Heather was asking her best female friend, Danielle.

"I have no idea, Heather. He's been acting strange ever since Lydia's party. It's a pity that you missed out on seeing the drag queens he invited to her party." Danielle responded. She still wanted to know where and when the teen had managed to find his new friends! She looked around and spotted 2 of her classmates with a familiar looking man.

"Danielle, Heather, my name is Chris Argent." Chris said as he introduced himself.

"Hi, where is Stiles?" Heather asked the man. The trio looked at each other cautiously. Meanwhile, Danielle had pulled out a spare key from under the door mat. She unlocked the door, and walked in. Moments later, there was a scream, the others rushed in. Then they grimaced at the gruesome sight.

* * *

 4 hours later, Chris arrived downtown with the betas. Derek was unconscious. Peter and Isaac were by his side. Boyd and Erica rushed to their friends. Chris gaped at Peter. He thought that the other man was gone.

"Why are they here?" Boyd had spotted the strange twins guarding the doors.

"Deucalion sent them to watch Derek." Peter responded. Derek was getting paler by the minute and his skin went cold. As his body temperature went down. The alpha couldn't live in a world without his love. The pain was too much.

"No, no, Derek! You can't die!" Erica screamed.

"Goodbye, I am so proud of you." Derek spoke as he closed his eyes and went still. The betas cried out in grief. Peter stood and walked over to Chris. He couldn't look at his nephew's body. His sole surviving relation was gone.

* * *

 The twins went back to Deucalion.

"I have bad news. Derek is dead." Aiden began. The Alphas stopped and stared at the twins into dawning horror.

"Not him! What happened?" Kali breathed.

"His mate Stiles was kidnapped and beaten to death by Gerard and his men. Derek got weaker then Gerard came with his men and we had to fight him off. That made him too weak." Ethan explained.

"Scott McCall chose the hunters over us. And now his friend and the love of the friend's life are gone." Aiden finished.

"That fool. We will deal with him later." Deucalion promised. He knew all about the McCall boy and his friends. His informant had done her job well. However thanks to an arrogant selfish boy, he now had the unfortunate task of having to tell his goddaughter that her brother was dead. The Alphas then went to Cora. They had to tell her the bad news.

Julia sat next to Cora. She told her the news, watching with a breaking heart as the girl's face crumbled.(1)

"No!" Cora screamed as she fell to her knees and cried. Her loud cries tore at everyone's heart strings. They wanted revenge now. For the lone pack and for the sister who lost more family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since the Alpha pack are the good guys here, they never killed their packs and Julia never became the Darach. So Julia never had to change her name.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides feels the aftermaths of Derek and Stiles' deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after.

_Beacon Hills; 2014,_

Heather sat with Cora out in a clearing in the woods.

"This is Cora, she's Derek's younger sister." she introduced.

"Hi," Cora waved. Then Heather continued her tale.

"We had buried the sheriff next to Aunt Claudia. Stiles had specifications about his final wishes although. The Argents were quiet during that time, and we met Malia, Peter's daughter. And when school started 3 months later, we met Kira." Heather narrated.

_Beacon Hills; 2012,_

Heather walked into the school office with the twins, Malia and Cora. Sitting in one of the chairs was a new girl.

"Hi, I'm Kira." the new girl said shyly.

"My name's Malia. This are Cora, Heather, Aiden, and Ethan." Malia replied happily.The two girls started chatting away becoming fast friends. Danielle was in charge of the student council so she gave them the tour. She showed them their classes, key areas, and which teachers not to trust.

"If you need anymore help, find me at lunch. I'll happy to answer any questions you have." Danielle smiled as she concluded the tour.

* * *

Lydia was speaking with Allison. The redhead had went unto extreme denial after her ordeal with Peter. She refused to believe that the supernatural existed. Allison was wearing the same clothes from 3 months before. She was still fired up.

"Allison, what's going on?" Lydia asked her best friend. The other girl's mood was strange.

"I'm talking to Scott again. My dad moved out through. He needed to find a new place for us." Allison deflected.

"You live with your granddad?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Allison responded before she changed the subject to something trite. Lydia drowned her friend out as she spotted the twins.

"I want one." she stated. Allison turned to see who the girl was looking at. She went pale when she saw them. The twins narrowed their eyes at her.

* * *

Boyd and Erica found an empty classroom. They had started dating over the summer but were keeping it under wraps not wanting the Argents to find out.

"I still can't believe that they are gone." Boyd spoke.

"I know. It feels like yesterday when Stiles was calling Derek a sour-wolf and making us watch a Batman movie marathon." Erica recalled. As she pillowed her head on Boyd's chest. His arms wrapped around the blond, nuzzling her hair.

"We can get through this." Boyd reassured his girlfriend.

* * *

The lacrosse team was confused. Finstock had announced that they would be on the cross country team. The boys and girls groaned. Then the new twins showed up.

"I'd like to introduce, Aiden and Ethan." Coach Bobby Finstock announced happily. Boyd and Isaac went stiff and growled. What did they want? Aiden glared daggers at Scott while the latter paled at the sight of them. Jackson was confused by the hostility. Danny nearly tripped over his feet when he saw Ethan. The after-mentioned twin was looking at Danny with curiosity and interest.

"Begin running the trail!" Finstock bellowed.

* * *

 Chris was slumped over in a seat in his newly rented apartment. The now retired hunter was feeling massive guilt over Allison's actions. Chris jumped when boots hit the ground. Peter stood over him.

"Do that ever again, and I will get you a collar and bell." Chris glared at the other man.

"Whatever you say, Chris." Peter smirked. Then he changed the subject.

"How are you holding up about Allison?" he asked.

"She isn't the girl I raised, not anymore." Chris spoke grimly.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Peter responded. As his shoulders slumped. Since Malia had come in his life, he became more aware of Chris' struggle.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reaches the afterlife and is sent back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. Due to rl issues, this is the final update until next week.

_2014,_

Heather and Malia were walking through the mall's food court. They were discussing the movie they had just finished watching; Captain America: the Winter Soldier.

"That movie was so awesome, but I think Erica has even more fuel, through. I know Aiden is just plain sick of having to hear about Stucky or Starbucks, whatever Erica calls her favorite ship." Malia was saying. (1) Then Heather spotted the audience.

"This is Malia, Derek and Cora's cousin." Heather introduced.

"Hi," Malia waved.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yes in the previous chapter; the twins came to the school. Kira and Malia here also arrived, and there was noticeable tension in the cross country team." Heather narrated.

"The Alphas are furious at the Argents and Scott." Malia added.

"Right, that's why they had that talk." Heather responded, she still remembered the details that Cora had shared...

_2012,_

Deucalion was ranting about Scott's actions and their repercussions.

"What about the massacre? If they could do that, what else are they capable of?" Julia wanted to know.

"Plenty, and none of it good." Ennis fumed. The giant alpha had his own axe to grind. He had lost several of his betas to Gerard and his men.

"Marin, what do you think?" Kali asked.

"I don't honestly know. Here is what I do know, Stiles knew about Gerard and Scott, so he contacted me for the Supernatural Council." Marin answered.

"Who did they send?" Deucalion questioned.

"I don't know. They never inform you." Marin responded.

"Well, we'll just hope that they can fix this." Deucalion stated. Everyone nodded.

* * *

 Gerard was speaking with Allison, Jackson, and Scott. The teens were giving him update reports. (2) Gerard was not happy. He hadn't factored in any additions to his plan.

"Our new additions are Malia Tate and Cora Hale." Scott responded. Allison froze.

"I thought the other Hales were dead!" Gerard was livid.

"You forgot Kira Yukimura, Heather Townsend, Aiden and Ethan. The last two don't have any last name that I'm aware of." Jackson pointed out.

"We can learn about Heather from Danielle and Lydia." Allison stated.

"Kira and Malia are also getting close." Scott mused, having seen the two girls sitting together at lunch.

"The twins absolutely hate Allison and Scott." Jackson added. The mentioned duo winced they knew perfectly why.

"Scott, I want you to seduce Kira." Gerard commanded.

"What?!" Scott exclaimed. While the new girl was indeed pretty, he still wanted Allison.

"Lydia likes Aiden." Allison commented.

"She's showing interest in that twin?!" Jackson fumed. While he knew that they had broken up, he still got jealous when Lydia and some random boy's name were linked together.

"Pretty much yes." Allison replied.

"Danny likes his brother." Scott commented. Jackson shot a glare at his rival. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend to be dragged in this. His ex being involved was more than bad enough!

"Then use that in order to get information from Lydia and Danny. Get on with it. We can't waste time." Gerard commanded before he dismissed the teens.

* * *

 Marin was speaking with a new patient; Heather. She was talking with her about Stiles' death.

"So how do you feel?" she asked.

"Sometimes it's just dreams. Like memories of us as kids, playing in the yard as Mrs. Stilinski made grilled cheese. When I stayed the night, we'd watch wrestling, Marvel movies, or cartoons together. I would just wake up expecting to see a text or a call, but...it's nothing. And then I remember that he is no longer here." Heather replied glumly. She still missed her Stiles shaped friend.

"Focus on the good memories. Cry if you have to, but don't lie to yourself. Saying you're okay only reinforces the pain and makes your pain seem irrelevant." Marin counseled. Heather nodded and stared at her hands. She could try.

* * *

 Cora and Malia visited Derek's grave. Derek's grave was adjoined to his mate's and family. They had a specific place for where they were to be buried. Cora was telling Malia stories about their family.

"I wish that I'd the chance to meet them." Malia spoke sadly.

"I wish that I got the chance to meet Stiles. Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Heather, and Danielle told me so many stories about him." Cora responded. The girls knelt down and planted petunias into the soil in front of the headstone. Petunias was Derek's favorite flower. Then they walked away, arms in arm. All the while wiping away their tears.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Derek was standing in a white void. He was so confused. He was dead, yet he felt alive.

"Derek Hale, you will be given a chance to make things right. We will send you back to punish the evil." a voice spoke. Derek felt a rush of pain and then nothing. It was dark and he then felt around. He knew he was in his grave. Derek abruptly broke out of the coffin and clawed his way through the dirt. When he surfaced, he met the crow. Derek's eyes flashed from hazel green to electric blue, finally settling on crimson red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I went there, I can see Erica being a yaoi fangirl. I went with Stucky or Starbucks, because I have seen those names being used on tumblr.  
> 2) I know in canon Jackson never had any memory of what he did as the Kanima. Let's pretend since he crossed to 2rd level, that he fully knows what he is doing. I do know that towards the end, that Jackson knew that Gerard was his master.


	4. Secrets and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek visits familiar places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to my usual schedule. So here's the DA chapters. This is ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.

2014;

Peter and Heather were sitting in the den of Heather's home.

"Guys, this is Peter Hale, Derek's uncle." Heather announced.

"How did you get your mother to allow a complete stranger in here?" Peter wanted to know. Heather made a face as she remembered the long and difficult conservation.(1)

"It wasn't easy, and I had to get Malia, Cora, and Danielle to help me convince her." Heather explained.

"Can you blame her for wanting to protect you?" Peter wanted to know.

"Well, no. But I thought after everything went down with Gerard, she would at least lighten up. The only good thing about that horrible event is she at least relented and lets me hang out with the pack." Heather replied.

"Anyway, thank you all." Peter replied.

"As I was saying, in the previous chapter; everyone still alive were mourning Derek and Stiles. People visited their graves and tried to move on the best as they could. What we didn't know, much less expect was that Derek would be sent back." Heather announced as memories flooded her mind...

2012;

Derek went by the Stilinski house to visit Noah. When he got there, he was stunned to find the house a total mess. Blood was everywhere, glass was broken on the floor, and furniture was toppled. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. No one had lived there in awhile. Derek let a small, sad smile cross his face. He thought of the last time he and Stiles were together

_Derek and Stiles were in the teenager's bedroom. The couple were wrapped around each other on Stiles' bed.  
_

_"I think we should go over things one more time." Derek was saying._

_"I called the Council; they're coming for Scott and Jackson. They will house Boyd and Erica until they are safe. In order to array any suspicions, they will be acting like they left your pack." Stiles stated._

_"What about Isaac? He adores Scott, and I don't want him hurt." Derek replied._

_"He will be protected." Stiles promised. Derek nuzzled Stiles._

_"Thank you," he whispered._

Derek left the home, deciding he should go by his childhood home.

* * *

Kira picked up her sandwich from her favorite deli. She nearly dropped her lunch when she ran into a boy her age.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Scott." the teenage boy said. Kira thought he was cute.

"I'm Kira." Kira smiled.

"May I join you?" Scott smiled. Here was his chance at last!

* * *

 Derek arrived at the rebuilt home. The Hale house was much bigger than before. It was clean and neat. Every piece of furniture was back in its original place. Derek walked in, and looked around his familiar surroundings. Everything looked the same, yet there were more space than before. Derek wandered in the den and memories of a happier time flooded his mind...

_Cora giggled as she bounced up and down on her brother's bed._

_"Get up, Derek! Santa came!" she exclaimed._

_"Please stop, Cora, go back to sleep." Derek moaned as he pulled his pillow over his head._

_"No!" she laughed. Their cousins rushed in and began jumping too._

_"Leave Der alone. Besides Uncle Peter doesn't want to wake up." Laura cut in from the doorway. Immediately all the kids ran out of the room and zoomed down the hallway to their uncle's room._

_"Thanks, and sending the kids after Uncle Peter is cruel and unusual punishment." Derek commented as he and Laura headed to the den._

_"I know, but it's too funny." Laura declared as shouts of dismay could be heard from Peter's room. About 5 minutes later, the kids turned up giggling madly as Peter was bodily dragged in the room. He was still clad into his pajamas._

_"You have really rude kids." Peter grumbled as he joined the family._

Meanwhile, Cora, Malia, Danielle, and Heather arrived home from school. The group was walking in the den when they saw Derek. The girls froze in shock.

"Derek?" Cora asked.

* * *

 The Hales, Alphas, Danielle, and Heather gathered for a meeting. Derek rushed to Cora and Peter. He hugged them tight, not wanting to let them go. The pair clung to Derek. When the hug ended, Peter turned to his confused daughter.

"Malia, this is your cousin, Derek Hale." Peter stated.

"Who is Malia?" Derek asked in confusion.

"She is the cousin that Uncle Peter never told us about." Cora announced.

"Yep. He's my dad." Malia informed her cousin.

"Shut it, Cora. I didn't know." Peter retorted defensively as he fidgeted nervously.

"I thought Mom gave you the talk? Anyway, welcome to our small family." Derek said to both his uncle and younger cousin. Cora burst out laughing as Peter twitched.

"Talia made me do that." Deucalion said from his seat.

"Don't remind me!" Peter grumbled as Cora continued to snicker.

* * *

 In the bullpen of the station, a newcomer was thinking about his next move. Deputy Jordan Parrish sat at his desk. He had arrived at Beacon Hills after most of the original deputies were killed.

'How do I get close enough to know which ones are Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore? Much less who is bad and good? I'm not the only newcomer in town.' he mused. Parrish got out his notepad and began writing a list of things to do. He began identifying those he knew were supernatural and others that weren't. He looked at his files of suspects. Then he suddenly remembered something vital.

"What happened to the other sheriff?" he asked his fellow deputy Tara Graeme. Tara winced at the painful memories.

"It's a long story, and you're not going to like it." she warned as she began her explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Heather and Stiles are god-siblings in this uni. Heather's mother didn't react well to her godson Stiles being murdered and the fact that the killer wasn't caught or arrested made matters worse. So Heather has to deal with her mom being protective of her.


	5. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputies investigates a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

2014;

Heather and Parrish were walking through the station.

"This is Deputy Sheriff Jordan Parrish." she introduced.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Parrish smiled.

"Derek had been reunited with his family. Parrish was planning his first steps of the investigation." Heather narrated. As memories flooded her mind. She could remember the events like it had been yesterday...

2012;

Bennett and his cronies were lured to the woods. They had seen one of the Hale brats go in. However, when they got to a clearing, they realized that their prey were nowhere to be seen.

"There is no one here! Why are we here?!" a hunter ranted. They had been drinking and as a result their tempers were set to go off any moment. Their trigger finger was itching as they continued to fume and seethe. Another tense moment passed before someone finally exploded.

"You knew about this. You're sending us into a trap!" a hunter accused the others. The hunters growled and drew their guns. They fired their weapons hitting vital organs. They had no chance of survival. After all three hunters were dead, Derek, Malia, and Cora came out. They looked over each hunter. Confirming their deaths, the trio left.

* * *

Derek and Cora met at her apartment to discuss their next target.

"I know who I want to go next but we need finesse." Derek began.

"What about Uncle Peter? He's pretty slick when it comes to revenge. Well at least he is when he is sane." Cora replied.

"Perfect. Give him a call. We'll need to see him immediately. He will love this target." Derek promised. Cora got out her phone and started dialing.

* * *

 Ethan was at a Starbucks when he saw Danny seated at a table. So he approached him.

"Hi, can I help you?" Danny asked when he saw the other boy.

"I'm Ethan, and you are?" Ethan said as he introduced himself.

"Danny Mahealani. Are you new here?" Danny responded. Ethan nodded as he grinned at Danny. The other teen blushed and looked away.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Danny said after he recovered. Ethan nodded and took a seat.

* * *

 Parrish and Deputy Tara Graeme arrived at their new crime scene. Three cold, bloody bodies were lying on the forest ground.

"Was this another animal attack?" Tara asked the other officers.

"No, ma'am. This is a hunting accident." a deputy replied. Parrish stared suspiciously at the victims. He knew that it wasn't that simple. It never was.

"Make sure that the lab techs gathered all evidence available. We need to prove it was an accident." Tara stated.

* * *

 Gerard sat down to listen to the latest reports. He was pissed about their lack of progress.

"I managed to introduce myself to Kira Yukimura." Scott was saying.

"Danny hasn't met Ethan yet, but it's a matter of time." Jackson responded.

"Same, the twins hate Scott and I so we cannot approach them ourselves." Allison responded. The teens continued to relay information until Allison remembered something.

"Oh! There was a so-called hunting accident involving some hunters." Allison mentioned.

"They answer to me!" Gerard exploded. He ranted for several minutes straight, before he cooled down slightly.

"Go do your jobs! I want no more failure!" he commanded as he dismissed the teens.


	6. First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson works on the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. FQ will be updated next.

_Derek and Stiles were in Stiles' room._ 2014;

Deucalion and Heather were in the den of the Hale house.

"Guys, this is Deucalion of the Alpha pack." Heather introduced.

"Hello." Deucalion smiled.

"In the previous chapter, Cora and Derek killed their first people. They were going to meet Peter about their next victim." Heather narrated.

2012;

Erica and Boyd went on a date out of town. The couple went to a town carnival. The couple had fun playing games. They even went through the tunnel of love. Boyd kissed Erica under the red lights. She giggled and held his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Boyd. I can't wait for next year so I can enjoy it again." Erica smiled at her boyfriend.

* * *

Deucalion got together with the rest of his pack and Chris and Peter. They were discussing what movie to watch.

"Oh come on guys! Love Actually is a cinematic masterpiece!" Julia was saying.

"I don't want to deal with romance at all, thank you." Deucalion protested.

"Let's watch the last three Harry Potter movies. I never got to watch them." Peter suggested.

"Fine. We'll watch Harry Potter. Solely because you're seriously missing out." Kali declared. Peter scooted closer to Chris as Julia put in the Order of the Phoenix DVD.

* * *

Derek, Malia, and Cora were bonding. They had decided to play Clue.

"The victim was killed in the Study with a candlestick." Cora said.

"How do you even kill someone with a candlestick?" Malia was confused.

"The objective of Clue is to identify who killed the victim, how they were killed and where they were killed." Derek answered, as he explained the rules of the game.

"Oh! I see, but you will have to show me how it is done." Malia said.

"Sure." Cora smiled.

"Board games is easier than playing video games." Derek mentioned.

"Wait-how does you even know how?" Cora stared at her brother strangely.

"Stiles taught me." Derek responded, then he launched into an explanation.

* * *

  _Derek and Stiles were in Stiles' room. Stiles was introducing his mate the joys of video games._

_"Derek, let's play Mario Kart, an instant classic." Stiles suggested._

_"Sure. But you'll have to show me how." Derek replied. So Stiles showed him how to steer, use item boxes, and draft off of people. When Derek beat him, Stiles pouted. Derek kissed it off his face._

* * *

 Danny met with the twins.

"Aiden, this is Danny Mahealani. Danny, this is my brother, Aiden." Ethan said as he performed the introductions. Jackson arrived soon after.

"Hey! Guys, this is my best friend, Jackson. Jackson, this is Aiden and Ethan." Danny smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, May I ask some questions? I wanna know if you are right for my friend." Jackson said to the duo. The twins looked at each other. What did he think he was doing? Finally Danny had enough.

"Jackson, I'm gonna stop you right there. Not all guys are like Matt." Danny announced. His face was bright red with mortification. Ethan blinked. Who was Matt? Jackson stepped back and they had a civil conservation.


	7. Who's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides on the next revenge kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7 for DA! Ch 8 will be posted right after.

2014;

Danielle and Heather were hanging out in Danielle's room.

"This is Danielle. She is one of my best friends." Heather introduced.

"Hi." Danielle waved.

"In the previous chapter, Jackson and the twins did their uttermost best to outsmart each other." Heather narrated.

"Peter made his move." Danielle added.

"Right." Heather confirmed. Time rewound.

2012;

Peter stepped into Adrian Harris' chemistry lab. Adrian stiffened when he saw Peter.

"Hello, Adrian. What a pleasant surprise" Peter purred dangerously. The older Hale was menacing. His hands clenched tightly. Harris shook as he stared at Peter. He knew that his actions had finally returned to bite him into the ass. Peter advanced on him rapidly. Adrian never stood a chance.

* * *

 A fire started in the lab. Smoke filled the room and a blaze lit it. The lab then blew up. All of the students rushed out and school was cancelled. No one knew the real reason why the lab exploded. And they never would.

"That was for my family and Stiles." Derek whispered as he left unseen. Even if Harris had regretted what he'd done, it didn't excuse his latter actions concerning his mate. And why hadn't he ever reported meeting Kate to the sheriff? (1)

* * *

 Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny met at Starbucks. They were talking about the explosion at school.

"There could've been a serious leak. Chemicals are extremely volatile, even those in a high school lab." Danny was saying.

"Wouldn't they have some way to monitor that?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Look, all I know is that school will be closed for a long time." Allison replied.

* * *

 Cora was introducing Malia to the wonders of manga when they ran into Scott.

"Hi, Scott." Cora mumbles. Malia immediately backed away from Scott. No way did she want to be anywhere near the traitor that had helped kill her cousin and sided with known murderers!(2)

"How is your dad, Malia? Is he feeling well?" Scott asked. (3)

"None of your business." Malia replied as she eyed the older boy warily.

"How is the family, Cora?" Scott turned to Cora.

"Leave us alone, McCall. You took what little family we had left!" Cora shouted into pure fury. After giving Scott a piece of her mind, she and Malia stomped out, forgetting their books.

* * *

 Derek sat across the street. He watched his sister telling Scott off as Scott cowered away from her fiery words. Eventually both girls stomped out of the bookstore.

"Okay Scott will be next after we deal with Jackson." Derek decided. They needed to deal with the kanima before he caused more damage. Then he got up as his sister stomped out. He would need to talk with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I went there and had Derek sic Peter on Harris. I figure that Peter would jump at the chance to finish what he started. Plus while I was doing some thinking, I realized that if Harris suspected he helped an arsonist-WHY didn't he ever report it sooner? If he had, maybe things would have went differently!  
> 2) Malia and Cora were told about who set the fire. So Malia knows what the Argents are capable of.  
> 3) Someone did some checking and found out Peter is Malia's dad. So the whole town knows.


	8. Losing Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pack member dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be posted tmw depending on how things pans out. By the way, Isaac fans may not like the last scene. Please don't kill me! *hides*

2014;

Heather, Malia, and Chris were seated in the den.

"This is Chris, Malia's step-dad." Heather introduced.

"Hello." Chris smiled.

"In the previous chapter, Cora was ready to kill Scott in a bookstore. Derek watched over her as she was there." Heather narrated.

"Scott is an asshole." Malia added.

"Malia, language." Chris scolded. While he shared her opinion, he still didn't approve of his daughter swearing.

"At least she's honest. We all saw first hand, the results of Scott playing double agent." Heather commented. She still remembered the police station massacre. The fallout had been felt for a very long time. Derek had told them the story of the aftermath...

2012;

_Derek and Stiles were sitting in the teen's room. The pair were both tired._

_"I can't believe it. He betrayed me. He went back on his word and...I can't trust him." Stiles was saying. He was visibly upset. Scott had promised that his dad would never get hurt, yet he had nearly been killed tonight! What the fuck was Scott thinking?! He could forgive him for Allison, but not Kate and definitely not Gerard! He didn't trust that old man in the least. He had a horrible feeling that Gerard knew more about Kate's crimes than he was letting on.  
_

_"I worry for the other betas. I haven't been this scared since Peter was the Alpha." Derek responded._

_"We need a plan to protect the betas and steer ourselves away from danger. So, is there some sort of law enforcement for the supernatural?" Stiles mused._

_"The Council. They are the Supreme Court of all things supernatural." Derek answered._

_"We'll call them. They could help us." Stiles decided._

* * *

 Peter and Chris were talking with Malia and Cora.

"Our pack was broken. We refused to trust each other. It was understandable for me not to be trusted. But the others...it made no sense." Peter explained.(1)

"They just let my brother die. His human mate even was killed. Humans are important to the pack." Cora fumed.

"I should've known what he was doing with Gerard. I would have put a stop to it and told Derek or Stiles." Chris sighed.

"Stiles didn't even know what he was doing until it was nearly too late. Everyone were in the dark. So how could you have known?" Peter reasoned. Malia remembered something, so she turned to her dad with a question.

"So how did Derek get sent back and why?" Malia wanted to know.

"Centuries ago, people believed crows were the carriers of souls. When someone died, they would take the soul to the heavens. However, if something exceptionally cruel happened to the person, the crow would return the soul." Peter explained.

"If that's what happened to Derek, where is Stiles?" Chris wanted to know.

"Good question." Cora commented. If those two were anything like her parents, the pair would be a team. So where was Stiles?

* * *

 The betas met at the abandoned train station for a meeting. They were sitting around, catching up when Derek walked out of a shadow. Everyone gasped and stopped talking. Isaac ran to Derek, sobbing harshly.

"It's okay, Pup. I'm here." Derek reassured the curly-haired beta. Erica was the next to run to the duo, crying too as well. Boyd calmly stepped forward, hugging his Alpha close.

"How did this happen?" Isaac sniffed.

"No idea, but I remember vividly how this started." Boyd responded.

* * *

  _Derek and Stiles were at the train station speaking with Boyd and Erica. The duo had been told about Scott's betrayal and their counter plan._

_"We need you two to pretend that you left the pack. It's just for a little while, so you can leave town without the Argents being any wiser." Stiles explained._

_"No way! We can't leave you!" Erica protested._

_"I'm sorry but we have no choice. Who knows what Scott has told Gerard. We need you three to be out of the line of fire." Derek told his betas._

_"We'll send for you when it is safe." Stiles promised._

_"Goodbye for now." Erica spoke tearfully as she and Boyd hugged the others._

"That's what happened." Boyd concluded.

"If Stiles and you called this council, how come they haven't showed up yet?" Isaac asked.

"They might have already done so. Many new people have showed up over the summer." Erica replied. The group looked at each other.

* * *

 3 hours later, Gerard and Allison were questioning Isaac with great intensity. They had grabbed Isaac off the street. Allison had used wolfsbane arrows to take Isaac down. Right now, Isaac was pinned to the ground with a wolfsbane arrow in his leg, so he couldn't move, much less escape.

"Where is the rest of your pathetic pack?" Gerard sneered.

"I'm not Scott. I would never betray my pack. So you can go to hell." Isaac hissed. Gerard roared in rage as he stabbed an arrow through Isaac's chest, killing him. A moment later, Isaac's ghost appeared outside his body and looked around.

"Get the mutt out of my sight!" Gerard shouted at a lackey. Isaac was watching as Gerard's men came in and took the body, all of sudden a form slowly materialized. Isaac was shocked when he recognized his older brother Camden. Camden glared at the Argents before he turned to the shocked Isaac.

"Karma will come for them. Soon, if your pack mother have any say in it." he spoke.

"Camden?" Isaac squeaked.

"Yeah it's me. Let's go, baby brother, mom's waiting for us." Camden responded.

"Okay." Isaac said. Camden smiled as he took his brother's spirit's hand and took him to the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It's canon that Derek was trying his best. Scott could have went to Stiles or Allison when Gerard threatened Melissa yet he didn't.


	9. After It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack feels the effects of losing Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. FQ will be next to be updated.  
> On another note, I need to explain where I got the idea for Heather to her vo/intro. Mystery TV was very inspiring.

2014;

Heather was visiting Boyd at the ice skating rink. When Boyd went on his break, they headed to the dining area. As they sat down, the camera zoomed into their faces.

"This is Vernon Boyd, one of Derek's surviving betas." Heather began.

"Call me Boyd." Boyd replied.

"Anyway, in the previous chapter, Derek reunited with his pack. There were tears all around, but they had work to do. But what they didn't expect was the blow that was coming." Heather narrated.

2012;

A group of teenagers were scared. They had found Isaac's body in the woods.

"Call the cops, man!" a teenage boy yelped. Someone rapidly dialed 911, the police arrived swiftly. After observing and closing off the scene, they called the ME to cart the body away.

* * *

Parrish and Tara were looking at the crime scene. Parrish was especially worried.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Tara asked.

"Nope, he was definitely killed somewhere else." a forensic tech replied.

"It was an arrow that killed him." the ME added.

"All we need is the arrow that killed him, hopefully we find fingerprints. And try to find the original crime scene." Parrish said to the other deputies.

* * *

Deucalion, Peter, Chris, and Derek met at Chris' house.

"Who will be your next victim?" Deucalion asked. Derek was about to reply when he heard a knock. Chris got up and answered the door. Parrish walked in, a grave look on his face.

"Deputy Parrish, why are you here?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry, but Isaac Lahey was found murdered today." Parrish spoke sadly.

"No, no, not my Pup. Not him!" Derek growled into mingled fury and grief. Everyone gasped. Derek dropped to his knees and his uncle rushed to him.

"I'm not only here to talk about it. I also am the representative the Council sent." Parrish added.

"We need to speak with you. Now." Derek stated.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica were sitting in Erica's den. They had been doing homework when Erica's mom rushed in with the news of Isaac's death. The teens both hugged and cried after hearing the sad news.

"Are we next?" Erica was gripping her boyfriend's shirt tightly in a mixture of worry and fear.

"I hope not. I just wish Isaac didn't have to suffer." Boyd responded.

"When will it all stop?" Erica whispered.

"When Gerard is dead. We'll be fine, baby." Boyd promised as he tried to comfort his girlfriend.

* * *

 Ethan and Danny went to a play for their first date. They went to see 'Scarlet Pimpernel'.

"This is such an amazing play." Danny responded as they watched Sir. Percy offer Chauvelin some snuff.

"Shh, this is my favorite part." Ethan whispered as they resumed watching the play just as Chauvelin began to sneeze.


	10. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets to Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next week.

2014;

Heather and Erica were seated in Erica's bedroom.

"This is Erica Reyes, Derek's other surviving beta." Heather said.

"Hello." Erica smiled and waved.

"In the previous chapter, Derek was told about Isaac. It tore him apart." Heather narrated.

"The only good thing was they finally met the Council representative." Erica added.

"Right; and so they took the next step in their plan." Heather stated as time rewound.

2012;

Jackson was eating a sandwich at home when his phone rang on the counter. Jackson was called in for an emergency practice. So a few minutes later, Jackson arrived at the locker room only to find a sign.

 **'Has a new play planned! So practice is moved to the pool!'** Jackson dropped his bag and phone off at the lockers. When Jackson walked in the pool area, he was surprised to discover that he was the only person there. He must have arrived early then.

* * *

Jackson waited for what seemed like an eternity. He was never patient so he began to leave. However, when he turned to go, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him.

"What do you want?!" Jackson demanded in annoyance.

"I want your head, Jackson." Derek stated as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Remember when you nearly drowned me and Stiles." Derek growled.

 _Derek couldn't move. Stiles had to hold him up, despite the fact that he was smaller and weighted 147 pounds, while Derek had 53 more pounds on him. Derek was angry that he was helpless._ _Stiles just didn't want him to drown, Eventually the alpha werewolf regained feeling into his limbs. He began to swim to the edge of the pool with his mate in tow. Derek pulled himself out of the pool._ (1)

"Now, you'll know how I felt." Derek finished.

"Hello, Jackson." Parrish stated as he came out from behind Derek.

"Officer, arrest him!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Parrish, show him what you can do." Derek was amused. Parrish knelt next to the pool and touched the water and froze the surface. He tapped it and the ice broke apart. Jackson started to turn pale. Parrish smirked at Jackson's fear.

"This is Representative Parrish of the Council. He's here to take you in for judgment." Derek announced.

"Hell no," Jackson growled. As he began to shift and the Kanima came out.

"I see, it's judgment time then. I hereby sentence you to death." Parrish stated. Derek moved fast and pushed Kanima Jackson in the pool. Parrish rapidly froze it, trapping the kanima in underwater. As the kanima drowned and froze to death, the lizard turned back to human. Jackson floated in the icy water, lifeless eyes staring back at them. After making certain Jackson was dead, Parrish shattered the ice, and the duo left taking the sign with them.

* * *

Allison and Scott were hanging out at Allison's house. When Lydia rushed in crying.

"Lydia, what is wrong?" Allison asked her friend in concern.

"Jackson died, they found him floating in the school pool." Lydia whimpered. The pair looked at each other with horror in their eyes. How could anyone have taken Jackson down so easily? The pair then comforted the girl. They were scared now.

* * *

 Parrish and Derek celebrated Jackson's death. (2)

"One down, one to go." Parrish was saying.

"After that, we deal with Gerard and end it." Derek declared.

"That would be amazing. I can't wait till we get there." Parrish smiled as they clicked their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know that's probably not what happened in canon, but I claim creative license.  
> 2) In this uni, Peter was the one who bit Jackson.


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

2014;

Heather and Ethan were at the bowling alley.

"This is Ethan. He's Danny's boyfriend." Heather introduced.

"Hi," Ethan smiled as he waved.

"In the previous chapter, Jackson was killed by Derek and Parrish." Heather began.

"Yeah, but they weren't over, not by a long shot." Ethan replied.

"Right, so when everyone were dealing with the aftermath, Derek was preparing for round two..." Heather said as time rewound.

2012;

Derek, Cora, and Malia were bonding over Super Smash Bros. Malia was a surprisingly good player. The trio laughed as Link tried to fight off Kirby. Malia's eyes flashed, and her cousins stopped their game.

"Malia...are you a were?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm a were-coyote." Malia replied.

"How did a were-wolf - never mind." Cora muttered. As they started another match up.

* * *

 Chris was getting groceries into the car when he ran into Allison. Chris stared at his daughter, sadness in his eyes. Allison was slouching. She was still reeling from Jackson's death. But on the another hand, she was also still fired up by Victoria's death.

"Hi, Allison." Chris spoke.

"Dad. How is everything?" Allison responded. The teenage girl still cared about her dad despite their differences.(1)

"Good. What about you?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Allison replied.

* * *

 Heather, Danielle, and Cora were at the bookstore. Cora immediately went and found the books that she and Malia had meant to purchase. After Cora finished paying for the books, she went back to where she'd left Danielle and Heather. She ran into Scott on the way back. When she recognized the boy, Cora stiffened and she had to hold back a growl. Scott was shaking. He was still spooked by Jackson's death and on top of it he was especially nervous about seeing Cora.

"Oh hi, Cora! Nice to see you again," Melissa smiled. Danielle and Heather looked over and saw the McCalls, they went over to join the group.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall, it's great to see you, too." Danielle said to the nurse. While the girls weren't happy with Scott, they held no grudges against the single mother. Derek had warned them that Melissa just only found out about the supernatural the night of the police massacre. So she had no idea of what her son had done. Heather was glaring at Scott.

"Now you want to be nice after you helped Gerard kill Stiles?" she hissed.

"What about Stiles?" Melissa was confused. What did Scott's dead best friend have to do with this? Heather wasn't done, not by a long shot. Someone would pay for her god-brother's death. Seeing Heather's fury, Danielle took over the explanation.

"Scott helped Gerard Argent, and Gerard massacred the people at the station. That was also why Stiles was killed." she explained.

"And Argent killed the sheriff and Cora's family." Heather seethed. Sorrow flashed in Cora's eyes.

"How do you know for sure?" Scott bluffed.

"Kate told her brother that she was doing what she was ordered to. Uncle Peter and Derek were there too. They told me." Cora glared.

"Stiles thought that he masterminded the whole thing. That's why he never trusted the Argents minus Chris." Heather retorted.

"Oh my God. It was you..." Melissa stared at her son like she'd never seen him before. She then walked away from her son. She couldn't be near him right now.

* * *

 Derek was at the park lurking in a hidden clearing. Memories flooded his mind, he remembered when he and Stiles had last been here.

_Derek and Stiles finished enjoying their picnic lunch._

_"So what do you think?" Stiles asked his boyfriend._

_"That was delicious. I love having you as a mate." Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles._

_"I'm you what?" Stiles was shocked._

_"My mate. The love of my life." Derek explained. Stiles jumped on Derek and kissed him senseless._

_"I love you so much." Stiles said happily._

Derek came out of his recollections and glanced around. The sun had started to set. Time to go.

* * *

Scott was talking to Allison over the phone.

"My mom found out about me helping you. She's sending me to live with my dad." Scott informed his girlfriend.

"This can't happen, Scott." Allison was upset.

"I'm not happy about it neither but Mom refuses to look at me." Scott replied sadly. All of sudden, he heard a voice whispering to him.

 ** _'Long time no see.'_** Scott looked around in confusion.

 ** _'Over here.'_** Scott saw a outline of a familiar figure beckoning to him.

"I have to go, can we finish this conservation later?" Scott asked as he ended he call. He left the house and followed the mystery figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In canon Allison was closest to her dad. I doubt that would change overnight despite their differences in opinion.


	12. Anger and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets lured to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. FQ will be updated next.

2014;

Heather was with Aiden. They were at the lacrosse field.

"This is Aiden, Ethan's twin." Heather introduced.

"Hi," Aiden replied.

"In the previous chapter, Scott was found out by Melissa and was about to be sent to his dad's. However, he didn't expect what happened next." Heather narrated as time rewound.

2012;

Scott was led to a familiar place. He walked into the area and looked around in confusion. Why was he at this place? He remembered nearly losing his life the last time he'd been here.

"So, Scott. Your mom found out. Good because she needed to know what her son was doing to his friends." Derek stated as he walked into the light.

"Derek? This can't be real. I have to be hallucinating!" Scott yelled. He was angry that Derek wasn't dead. Derek felt the same way about Scott.

"You wish." a familiar voice said. As the mystery figure began to materialize. Scott froze in horror, as Stiles' ghost appeared besides his mate. Derek gaped at him.

"You messed up big time! Now the Stilinskis is wiped out and it's on you! I hope you're proud of yourself since you turned in your father after all!" Stiles shouted. Scott gulped.

"Derek even saved your life, and this is how you repay him? Your mom raised you better than that." Stiles glared.

_Scott was slowly slipping away. He was fighting to breathe. Victoria had started up a marijuana vaporizer full of wolfsbane.  
_

_"I told you to stay away from Allison." Victoria seethed. All of sudden Derek arrived and wrestled with Victoria. However, Victoria refused to release the vaporizer so Derek had to bite her._

"And instead of helping us, you betray us." Derek growled.

* * *

 Parrish stepped out from behind Derek.

"Parrish is here to give you his judgment from the Council." Derek stated. Parrish's eyes widened when he spotted Stiles.

"You called the Council?!" Scott shouted as he freaked out. He knew who the Council was, having heard the hunters mention them.

"Of course we did! People were dying! Someone had to stop you and Jackson!" Stiles retorted.

"You're being sentenced to death, Scott." Parrish declared. As he grabbed Scott. He then wrapped a cord around his throat and began to choke him.  Scott's body finally went limp. Parrish picked him up and began to move the body to the McCall house. Julia was already there setting up the scene for their planned cover story.

* * *

 2 hours later, Danny arrived at Scott's house. He needed to talk with him about Jackson. However, the house was eerily silent. Danny rang the bell, no answer. So Danny tried the door and found it unlocked. Danny opened the door and entered the house. He walked down the hallway, calling for Scott. Danny passed the kitchen, a bathroom and arrived at the den. He was shocked and horrified when he saw Scott hanging from the ceiling fan. A stool had been kicked over from under his foot. A piece of paper was next to him on a coffee table. Danny ran and tried to pull him down, but he knew it was too late. A strange sound caused him to turn around. Danny did so and was shocked to see Derek Hale lurking there.

"Derek? Why are you here?" Danny spoke in confusion. Derek growled at Danny, becoming furious. The human cowered away. Just then Ethan rushed in the room as Stiles' ghost appeared. His jaw dropped when he saw Stiles' ghost. Danny was staring at his dead classmate in disbelief.

"Danny is meant for someone else. So please don't hurt him." Stiles pleaded with his fuming mate. Ethan grabbed Danny and ran. Derek didn't follow.

* * *

 Ethan and Danny ended up at Danny's house.

"Why would Scott hang himself?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea." Ethan replied.

"There was a note besides him." Danny mentioned.

"We'll look at what it says. Maybe he'll give us an answer." Ethan suggested. Danny smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

"Wonderful idea! Hey, is it just me or did we just see a ghost?" he asked.

"It's not only you. That was strange." Ethan replied.

* * *

 Gerard and Allison were talking. When they heard a rush of feet as a hunter came running in.

"McCall committed suicide. The police department is reopening the cases of the Sheriff, his son, and Victoria. Apparently, Scott claimed responsibility for all three." the hunter informed them. Gerard and Allison were pissed off. Someone had thrown a wrench in their plans. Allison clenched her fists into fury. This was the second time she'd lost a loved one! Someone was going to pay dearly.

"Find out who killed him. I want them dead!" Gerard bellowed.


	13. Cheating and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the pack plays poker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13, ch 14 will be posted right after.

2014;

Kira and Heather were in Kira's bedroom.

"This is Kira, Malia's best friend." Heather introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kira smiled shyly.

"Scott was killed by Derek and Parrish, but it looked like suicide." Heather narrated.

"The Argents weren't happy about that." Kira noted.

"Right, while they were dealing with the fallout, the pack took some downtime." Heather responded as time rewound.

2012;

Derek and Stiles were enjoying their time together. Stiles went completely solid so Derek could hold him. He would turn back into vapor soon so they needed to be quick. Derek kissed his lost mate deeply.

"I got sent back here but not like you." Stiles explained to his mate.

"It's good that you got sent back. I love you so much." Derek smiled.

* * *

 Boyd and Erica cuddled at the Hale house. They were watching Brother Bear. The couple enjoyed the adorable movie. They cooed at the loving relationship portrayed in the movie. After the movie ended, the couple snuggled closer to the other and fell asleep.

* * *

Derek, Ethan, Cora, and Parrish played poker. Stiles was hovering behind Derek. Stiles also floated around, trying to peek at the other players' cards.

"Stiles, you can stop. We know about you and the fact you are helping Derek." Cora stated as she, Ethan, and Parrish covered their poker hands. Stiles pouted.

"You tried, baby." Derek smiled. Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's cheek.

* * *

 Peter and Chris were hanging out at Peter's place. They were fidgeting near each other.

"Look, I love you, Peter. Ever since we were teenagers." Chris admitted.

"I thought you didn't feel the same anymore." Peter stared at the other man in shock.

"Victoria and I were arranged to marry." Chris explained.

"I figured that was what happened. I didn't think you would just marry someone else after saying you love me." Peter responded.

"Gerard sprung it on me." Chris grumbled. Peter took Chris into his arms. It had been a long time since he'd last smelled his scent.

* * *

 Malia and Aiden stared at each other. They had been set up on a date together.

"They tricked me." Malia was blushing furiously. She'd been surprised when she got to the Italian restaurant and found Aiden at the table instead of Cora and Kira.

"Ethan tricked me, too." Aiden responded.

"Let's just make the most of it." Malia finally suggested. Aiden nodded and they sat down to order dinner. Surprisingly, the pair enjoyed their dinner.


	14. Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and Argents finally fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 should be posted either tonight or tmw, it depends on how things pans out.

2014;

Heather, Ennis, and Kali were at Ennis and Kali's apartment.

"These are the Alphas, Kali and her mate Ennis." Heather introduced.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Kali smiled at the camera while Ennis just nodded hello.

"Two couples managed to get together. One was old and the other new." Heather narrated as time rewound.

2012;

The pack met with the Argents at the local museum. Chris had arranged for them to meet. Everyone looked ready to fight. Years of anger and deception had come to this. Allison aimed her bow at Derek when she saw him.

"Put it down, Argent. You already killed him once. Get over yourself." Stiles stated as he materialized to glare at Allison.

"He's the reason my mom is dead! She said so...in her suicide note!" the huntress promptly fired back.

"But she never wrote one. I was there." Chris was confused.

"What? But Grandpa said-" Allison said in shock.

"He bit her to protect my lying ex-friend. Your mom tried to kill him, and Derek saved him!" Stiles shouted. Allison looked at Gerard. His jaw was set and he was pissed.

* * *

Gerard lifted his gun. He fired off a round that barely missed Deucalion. That was the cue for the battle to begin. Deucalion and Derek moved towards the psychopathic hunter. Deucalion turned around and pulled down a sword from the sheath on the wall. With one critical swing, he sliced Gerard in half, ending the elder Argent's life. One down, one to go.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Allison was fighting the furious Erica and Cora. Cora and Erica slashed at Allison. The girl tried to fight back, but the girls were better than they were before. Soon, Allison was caught by Erica. She was thrown into the Iron Maiden. Cora helped shut the doors, killing her. The girls exchanged relieved smiles. The Argents were dead, now to deal with the rest. And soon it would be over.

* * *

The other pack members were fighting the mercenaries. The mercenaries were weakened by their leaders' deaths. They fought their best, but it was not good enough to save their lives. By the end of the battle, each hunter was dead.

* * *

The pack stood tall together. They had finally won. The war Gerard had began so long ago was finally over. Some pack members hugged each other and cried for all they had lost.

2014;

"The nightmare was over. However, the pack still had to tie up some loose ends." Heather stated.

"They eventually did, but that is a story for another time." Ennis grunted. Then the screen went dark, as someone switched off the camera.


	15. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles must leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16 will be posted tmw.

_Beacon Hills Museum, 2012;_

"Oh my God! What in the hell happened here?!" a deputy gasped. His co-workers echoed their agreement as they took in the current crime scene. Bodies were scattered across the main exhibit. Blood was dripping out of an Iron Maiden.

"We need to get the ME here right now!" another deputy announced. A brave deputy went to the Iron Maiden. When he opened it, he had to run to a nearby trash can to vomit. The body was filled with holes from the spikes. The spikes dripped blood.

"Call the ME. Tell him to bring all the trucks." Tara commanded.

* * *

Chris dialed his phone. He needed to make some important calls.

"This is your only warning. Beacon Hills belongs to the Argents and the Argents alone. If I find that you have violated my warning. I will take you to the Council or worse. Do not try to test my limits." Chris declared. All of the hunters cursed at him, but they took the warning seriously. Chris had lost almost everything, and he;d do anything to protect what he has left. He wouldn't hesitate to kill another hunter.

"I will be reporting to a representative of the Council from now on. Stay away from Beacon Hills." Chris finished as he ended the call.

* * *

Boyd and Erica went to visit Isaac's grave. He was buried near Derek and Stiles per the request of Melissa.

"All of them are dead. We got our revenge." Erica began.

"We miss you so much, Isaac." Boyd continued.

"We'll see you soon. We love you, Isaac." Erica finished as they placed a bouquet of wildflowers at the base of the headstone and left.

* * *

Derek and a solid Stiles met with Deucalion, Malia, and Cora.

"Goodbye. It has been good seeing you again." Derek said to the trio.

"It was nice meeting you three." Stiles smiled. The girls and Deucalion had tears in their eyes.

"Take care of them, Duke." Derek requested as he hugged his mom's friend. Duke nodded as he returned the hug. After he released Talia's son, Cora ran up to hug her brother. Malia wrapped her arms around Stiles. Then they swapped. After the girls had released the boys, Derek had one last thing to say.

"I've chosen my successor as Alpha." Derek concluded.

* * *

 After Derek had placed his successor into Duke's care, the boys walked into the afterlife together. Derek and Stiles' families met them on the other side. They hugged them and welcomed them back.

"It's good to see you again, sweetie." Claudia smiled. Talia opened her arms to her son and Derek hugged her. After Claudia released her son, Derek's small cousins rushed to Stiles, knocking the human down. They giggled as they piled onto him. Isaac stepped next to him and knelt. He was laughing.

"They greeted me the same way except they took out my knees." he said. Stiles laughed behind his tears. Derek hugged the pup. He was happy to see them again. Laura laughed at her brother and his mate.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack's future is seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. The next TW fic on the list is titled 'The Seven Wolves' it is #1 in a new series.  
> TGBT will be next to be updated.

2014;

Heather was standing in front of the fountain in Beacon Hills square.

"Peter and Chris decided to get married. Chris then adopted Malia as his daughter. He loved her very much and wanted to give her the world. The Hale Pack gained new members. It was growing daily. Boyd and Erica got married and they are expecting a baby soon." Heather narrated.

Boyd and Erica were on a date. They went to a nice Italian restaurant. The married couple enjoyed their dinner.

"How is lacrosse going?" Erica asked. Boyd was still playing after those years. He and Danny were helping Coach Finstock with his team.(1)

"Just trying to keep the new players in check is easier than said. By the way, is the baby satisfied?" Boyd responded.

"Oh yeah. It'll be good till midnight." Erica smiled as she finished her Italian sorbet.

* * *

Malia and Danny went on a double date with their twin boyfriends. The couples were bowling together.

"It's good to get out. Work and classes has been killing me." Danny commented.

"The library has me wiped." Malia agreed. The twins came back with food. They kissed their dates before starting up another round.

* * *

Peter and Chris were with Deaton. The vet looked amused as Chris glared at the injured wolf.

"What happened?" Deaton asked.

"We had our usual villain of the week, but Bonehead here forgot to wait for backup." Chris hissed as he continued to glare daggers at his sheepish husband.

"I can get him fixed up. Don't worry." Deaton reassured.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Peter apologized.

"Whatever. You're lucky that I love you, otherwise you'd be sleeping in the guest room." Chris replied.

* * *

 The current villain was a shadow phoenix. It ran with some hunters. Chris didn't know about the hunters until one shot Peter. The villains were soon rounded up by the pack. Cora's eyes flashed red as she laid in the villains.

"Here, they're all yours." she informed Parrish as her eyes faded back to brown.

"Thank you, Alpha Hale." Parrish responded as he took the new enemies in custody.

* * *

 Heather was sitting in the den of the Hale home. She was surrounded by the pack. The pack had many of the old group with new members Kira, Danny, Meredith Walker, Liam Dunbar, and Brett Talbot added.(2) Danny had joined once he told her that he'd known about the supernatural for years.

"I've made this video to tell all future members about our pack. The pain and suffering should not be for nothing." Heather concluded. As Danny switched the camera off. and joined his fellow pack members on the floor. The older pack members had taken turns handling the camera.

"This is still pretty confusing. Who are the other Argents again?" Liam questioned. He was looking confused along with Meredith, while Brett was seething.

"Gerard and Kate were Chris' father and sister. Victoria and Allison were his wife and daughter. All sociopaths but Gerard was also a megalomaniac." Danny answered.

"However to be fair, Allison wasn't a sociopath. She was actually pretty nice until her mother died." Erica admitted reluctantly.

"They betrayed a sacred bond. They deserved it." Brett growled. The born werewolf was livid about Scott and Jackson's betrayal.

"Come on, guys. Let's all just hug and cuddle to calm down." Cora suggested. Everyone nodded and laid down on the cushy carpet to cuddle. Erica was cushioned by a plushy pillow. They were unaware of the people watching from the shadows.

Derek and Stiles smiled as they watched their pack. Their pack has really grown.

"She did really well. That video was perfect. I'm glad Cora asked her to make it." Derek smiled.

"I told you that she would be an excellent addition." Stiles replied happily. While they were talking, Liam turned and saw the couple. His eyebrow raised and he smiled in recognition. The Alpha pair's picture was on the wall along with a picture of Cora's family. The pair waved at Liam before leaving again. They were just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I did the math, and since S3 took place when Stiles and Co are in their jr year, it means they are now in college  
> 2) Meredith is sane in this uni. I granted Lydia's wish for a normal life. So she won't be part of this pack.


End file.
